every book series EVER reads Percy Jackson And The Olympians
by jublivecity21
Summary: yup.tile explains it all. lightning theif.
1. PORTANT DONT SKIP!

Book characters read… the PJO series!

Hello! This is jublivecity21 and I've come to inform the world of another AWESOME crossover/ percabeth and thalico filled/ characters read the books story! It's just your average all your favorite characters are transported to a place where they read the PERCY JACKSON SERIES! This is a crossover of …

Maximum Ride

Percy Jackson

Kane Chronicles

Hunger Games

And a SPRINKLING of Harry Potter !:)

Rated T because I'm paranoid!


	2. part 1 of chappy 1

Book characters read… the PJO series!

Hello! This is jublivecity21 and I've come to inform the world of another AWESOME crossover/ percabeth and thalico filled/ characters read the books story! It's just all your favorite characters are transported to a place where they read the PERCY JACKSON SERIES! This is a crossover of …

Maximum Ride

Percy Jackson

Kane Chronicles

Hunger Games

Divergent

And a SPRINKLING of Harry Potter !

Rated T because I'm paranoid!

Chapter 1

Nobody's p.o.v

One day, in the palace of the Olympian gods, a blinding flash occurred and then BOOM! 29 people stood in front of them.

"WHO DARES TO ENTE-oh. Hey Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron." Zeus said. The according people waved. However, the people not from PJO were extremely confused.

"whoa. Where did you guys get gold from? This is NOT the capital I know and hate." Katniss said with a confused look spreading across her face. Max just took one look at Grover and exclaimed,

"seriously white coats?!half DONKEY is the best you could muster for us to fight after all the fly boys disappeared?" Grover was about to let a a throaty: Blah-Ha-Ha! When a note appeared.

Dear flock, Percy Jackson bunch, kanes+zia, divergents, and hunger games folk,

We teleported you here to read about each other's miserable lives so you would lose hope in stopping our forces of darkness. Enjoy slowly losing hope until you wish to just die of. ESCPESIALLY YOU main characters!

Not so sincerely,

Jeb and the white coats, kronos and gea, aphis, eric/jewnine, and President Snow.

"Okay… so this is another plot to crush our hopes and dreams. Goody!" Jason drawled. Then a book appeared.

"it's called: "Percy Jackson And The Lighting Thief." Percy and friends groaned while the rest snorted.

"let's get this over with." Annabeth grumbled.

Chappy 2

I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher

Look, I didn't want to be half blood.

"No surprise. No one wanted to be one except for Nico. He was all: 'I got hit points now! I'm gonna get my own holographic card!'" Thalia mocked and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover busted out laughing. Nico just blushed and shrank in his seat.

"What are you half of? I didn't know other experiments escaped besides us?" Gazzy pondered. When Gazzy said experiments Katniss whipped out her bow.

"Snow's gone too far turning innocent children into….." katniss trailed off.

"Human-avian hybrids." The flock displayed their wings and katniss aimed her bow.

"WOAH!" Tris exclaimed, "you don't go-shooting" she chocked out "random bird kids if they haven't harmed you." Jason cut them off by reading.

If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:

"No!" everyone that new Percy except for Annabeth screamed.

"Real nice friends I got." Percy grumbled. Meanwhile the Egyptians were trying to scoot out of the seen.

"these are the blokes Amos told us about." Sadie whispered.

Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately.

"Ya and go find your true love because that is the number 1 sign you have a crush." Aphrodite squealed. They all turned to her and gale whistled.

"Who is that FINE -looking lady."

"and why does she have tris'face?" tobias asked.

"no that's Katniss' face." Peeta said.

"Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, at your service. And for your information I have the face of the person you love the most/want to see right now." At this point Iggy was about dying in his seat.

"Details Gazzy DETAILS!" Iggy screamed. But Gazzy was at a loss for words just marveling at Aphrodite.

"Dude, you're blind? Let me fix that." Apollo said ad snapped his fingers. Iggy blinked stared at the flock, and busted out laughing.

"None of you look ANYTHING like how I imagined you! Especially you fang! You were a brick in my imagination." Iggy wheezed. He took a long look around then caught his reflection. He stopped dead in his tracks and marveled at himself.

"let him have this." Max mouthed to Jason he began reading.

You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and then they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson.

"No it isn't. Your name is…. Jason?" Sadie said, her statement turning into a question at the end.

"SADIE! What part of: 'don't talk to the other gods' DON'T you understand?!" carter sighed, exasperated. Peeta raised his hand, as if in a classroom,

"What do you mean: other gods? I didn't even know there were gods!" Zeus laughed.

"Haven't they ever taught you Greek, roman, or to a lesser extent Egyptian mythology?" Peeta shook his head no, while the Egyptians were enraged about being called lesser. Jason, continued reading for the sake of the mortals.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at yancy academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.


End file.
